leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Visual Update |Latest = February 27, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.4 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Party Rewards *Play with friends and earn bonus IP. *Prizes vary from nothing to 16x IP. *"Stack" with IP boosts. Unclear if this means that you can receive both, or whether Party Rewards will modify the boosted IP for double-double IP! *You have a better chance of winning and winning better prizes with larger parties. *Each queue has a modified list of rewards: **Super rare rewards (16x) are only available in Matchmade Summoner's Rift. **Co-Op games have the poorest pool of rewards. *Party rewards are only earned by your party members. In the event of two parties being matched together (e.g. a pair and a trio), they won't affect or gain each other's rewards. League of Legends General ;Turrets *Inner Turret **Health increased by 300. **Champion Vanguard, the regenerating shield from being near an inner turret, and Tower Vanguard, the regenerating shield on the turret, removed from the middle lane. **Tower Vanguard's shield on outer lanes reduced to 30. *Inhibitor Turret **Gold reduced to 50 from 175. **Experience reduced to 0 from 100. *Nexus Turret **Gold reduced to 50 from 175. **Experience reduced to 0 from 100. ;Wards *Classic Stealth and Visions wards now have a spawn and death animation. ;Victory/Defeat *New Nexus destruction/End Of Game announcement animations. ; * **Now scales with . Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 8 * - Classic, Nightmare, Loch Ness, Jurassic and Gentleman. * - Classic, Tempest, Hextech, Frost Queen and Victorious. * - Classic, Emerald, Armor of the Fifth Age and Bloodstone. * - Classic, Grey, Urf, Big Bad, Tundra Hunter, Feral, Firefang and Hyena. ; *New champion. ; * ** Sand Soldier's attack range increased to 375 from 325. ; * Stats ** Base Mana increased to 400 from . * ** Cap of % Max. Health component vs. monsters increased to 300 from 250. ; * General ** Model upgrade to all skins. ** Some new animations. ** New ability icons. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Slow duration decreased to from 2. ** Cooldown reduced to from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Damage changed to from % of target's current health)}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 35 at all ranks. ; * ** Base physical damage increased to from . ** Base magic damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Tristana's basic attacks against targets with reduce Rapid Fire's cooldown by 1 second. ; * ** Now scales with . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Base damage reduced to from ; :The tooltips have been updated but presently grant 0%. * ** *** Grants 0% cooldown reduction. ** *** Grants 0% cooldown reduction. ** *** Grants 0% cooldown reduction. ; * ** Using active against a monster reduces the cooldown by 50%. ; * ** Base heal increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Knockback duration increased to 1 second from seconds. Items ; *Recipe: + 600g = 1000g *Stats: 300 health * Deals 5 (+1 per champion level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters. ; *Recipe: Tier-2 Jungle Item + *Stats: 350 health * +25% bonus health * While in combat, deals 15 (+1 per champion level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies. The damage is increased by up to 100% based on time in combat. ; *Removed. ; * Recipe: + + 650g = 3100g * Grants 120 ability power and 7% movement speed. * Gains charges upon moving or casting. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal 100 bonus magic damage. Area of effect abilities will only apply the bonus damage to a maximum of 4 enemies, prioritizing champions. ; * Cost: 35 gold * Places an invisible sentry in a brush for 2 minutes that will ping whenever an enemy moves within 900 range. This ward does not grant sight but can detect stealth champions. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Point Runner now works with fallen turrets and Sun Discs. ; * Armor increased to 40 from 30. * Point Runner now works with fallen turrets and Sun Discs. ; * Health increased to 650 from 500. ; * Reciped changed to + + 850g. Total cost unchanged. * Unique passive now named Immolate. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. Champions ;Champion Splash Art :Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4534/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion ability Icons :These champions have their ability Icons already made and teased at, they just arent implemented in the game yet. Artwork done by Riot Artist Aquatic Moon. * * * ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. ; *Stats **Growths improved. * **Cooldown reduced at later ranks. Items ; * Grants mana and cooldown reduction. ; * Recipe: Mana Gem * Grants ability power, mana and cooldown reduction. * Increases maximum mana by X%, and generates stacks of Insight whenever mana is expended (X conversion rate), up to X stacks (X% of maximum Mana). * Release a shockwave, consuming all stacks of Insight. Enemies hit by the shockwave are dealt X magic damage. Allies hit by the shockwave restore X mana. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed